powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander Bly
|shadeofcolor = green}} "Strong as a Tree~Green Mystic Ranger!" "Element of Earth~Green Legend Warrior!" Xander Bly is the Green Mystic Ranger of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. History Mystic Force Xander is an Australian who has moved to the U.S. When he first arrived, he was bullied mercilessly about his accent and was often ostracized. Consequently, he understands and sympathizes with loners. He liked riding his skateboard and likes to show off, using his charming smile to his advantage whenever possible. When faced with trouble, Xander will always attempt to talk his way out of it, which has done nothing to phase any supernatural creatures. When working at the Rock Porium, Xander is more likely to be found assigning work to the other Rangers as opposed to actually working himself. His overconfidence and ego have gotten him into danger several times, but he usually admits when he is wrong in the end. When he realized a large pimple on the end of his nose, Xander felt that his "perfect profile" would be completely diminished. He later took Clare's defected Perfection Potion to restore his nose. Though it got rid of the pimple, he started turning into a tree. With Vida and Clare's help, he was able to be restored to his human form. Xander is having trouble following Daggeron's training techniques. Solaris Knight sends him and the Rangers to the dimension of Shalifar on a morpher-less training mission to find a ticket to get back home. Xander and the Rangers gets trapped in an alternate reality where the Rangers never existed. They go to the Tribunal of Magic for help, and they later undid everything and gained new armor. After the final battle against the Master, Xander was promoted to manager of the Rock Porium. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Xander, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Bridge Carson would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6. The enemy was also waiting there and Xander once again tried to use his reasoning skills before battling, much to no avail. Later, Alpha 6 managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Xander fought alongside Dax Lo and Will Aston, the Blue and Black Overdrive Rangers, against Mig and Benglo, who they managed to defeat. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. When the Rangers said their goodbyes, he offered the Overdrive Rangers a 10% discount at the Rock Porium. Green Mystic Ranger As the Green Mystic Ranger, Xander wields the power of earth. His weapon is the Magi Staff Axe. He also owns a Mystic Racer. His Titan form is the Mystic Minotaur, which makes up the bulk of the Mystic Dragon and Titan Megazord formations. With his Legend powers, he can fuse with Chip, Vida, and Madison to form the Mystic Lion. - Mystic Minotaur= *Titan Form - Mystic Minotaur - Mystic Muscles= *Mystic Muscles - Legend Warrior= Arsenal *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff - Mystic Lion= *(Assimilated into) Legend Titan Form - Mystic Lion }} Gallery Image:Green Mystic Ranger.jpg|Xander in Mystic Force Fighter mode Trivia *Xander is the second Australian Power Ranger, after Katherine Hillard. Overall, he is the third non-American Power Ranger after Kat, Tanya Sloan, and followed by Flynn McAllistair. *Unlike Xanders Sentai counterpart, who is more serious, Xander is more laid-back. See also *Makito Ozu - Xander's Sentai Counterpart from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. ru:Зандер Блай Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Second-in-command Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Male Rangers